


Sticky Situation: Improving Relations

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [20]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter mediates relations between Diana and Mera. Things get steamy quickly.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Peter Parker, Mera (DCU)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Diana(Wonder Woman)/Mera(DCU)
Series: A Sticky Situation [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 15





	Sticky Situation: Improving Relations

**Improving Relations(Mera and Diana/Wonder Woman).**   
****

* * *

**  
**Diplomatic relations between the Amazons and the Atlanteans were at an all time high. Or at least the relations between Mera and Diana were, given the fact their warm pussies rubbed together in a scissor fuck motion. Mera grabbed Diana’s breast and squeezed it while Diana returned the favor.  
  
The door opened and the one and only Spider-Man walked into this cock-hardening sight of Diana and Mera just pressing their bodies against each other and groping each other. Something tingled deep within Peter Parker and it was not his spidey sense.  
  
Diana caught the eye of Spider-Man. A big smile crossed over the face of Wonder Woman and the look of lust just made her even hotter. Diana beckoned for Spider-Man to join them and then pushed her hand down his pants, to grab his cock and squeeze it while she pumped it.  
  
It took Mera a few seconds to realize they had company. Diana’s fingers wrapped around Spider-Man’s amazing cock and Mera’s eyes widened. Oh, he was so much bigger than her husband. The King and the Queen of Atlantis had a very political relationship, which meant that certain needs of Mera’s had been unfamiliar.  
  
Until now.  
  
“You want a taste?”  
  
Oh, Peter’s cock just grew and throbbed as Diana offered it up to the stunning redhead queen before him. Mera opened her mouth and without any pause, just slid her mouth all the way down onto his prick. She squeezed him, the second the web slinger buried deep inside of her body.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Mera moaned the second Peter stuffed her body. “That feels so good!”  
  
“Does it now?” Peter asked her.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Oh, Peter obliged her with a couple of thrusts deep inside of her body and rocked her. His balls slapped down onto Mera’s warm thighs as he entered her inviting center.  
  
Diana licked Peter’s fingers and teased her own anus with them. Spider-Man’s sticky fingers teasing and pleasuring her asshole made Diana drip hard. Mera edged her own fingers into Diana’s wet pussy as she double stuffed them.  
  
“Harder, I’ve never been able to feel a cock in me so deep before!” Mera yelled. “You’re amazing!”  
  
Oh, Spider-Man thought she was the amazing one, with how tight and how snug her pussy felt wrapping around his pole. Spider-Man groaned and pushed inside of Mera to ride her as fast as humanly possible. His balls slapped down against Mera’s body.  
  
Diana closed her eyes and felt the passion just shimmer through her body. Mera’s hand moved from her pussy to her breasts and squeezed them. The pleasure danced through Diana’s body as Mera waved her hand and pretty much drew the juices out of Diana’s pussy and into her mouth, thanks to her manipulation of fluid.  
  
That made Diana squirt even more than watching Spider-Man plow Mera from behind. The thought of him burying Diana face-down into the sheets and fucking her in the ass just made Diana cry out. They had a few encounters and they all left Diana satisfied sexually.  
  
Passing that same sexual satisfaction off to Mera, oh it excited her.  
  
The tight pussy clutching of the Queen of Atlantis caused Peter’s balls to ache as he drove down into her. He thrust, faster, harder, deeper into Mera’s body when he rode her as fast into the bed as humanly possible. He knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Mera completely wild.  
  
She came and hard. Peter grabbed her thighs and plowed down into her body to rock her. His balls slapped down onto her and made Mera just tighten around him. She moaned, very aggressively into his ear.  
  
“Oooh, Spider-Man!  
  
The stunning siren call of the Amazon caught Peter’s attention and made his cock as hard as a rock. Diana bent over and showed her asshole to Peter. Peter pulled out of Mera, dripping wet with her fluids. The Queen of Atlantis dropped down onto the bed.  
  
“Well, this is a fine little gift,” Spider-Man said. “But, maybe I should taste test it.”  
  
“By all….means!”  
  
Diana’s voice grew a little bit higher the fact that Peter Parker just jammed his tongue up into her ass. He licked and edged into her to make Diana’s hips thrust backward. Her walls tightened and she let out a cry of pleasure the faster Peter bottomed out into her tight anus. He landed deep inside of her and leaned into her, to swirl his tongue all around her and make her moan.  
  
After Spider-Man had been satisfied in getting Diana’s back hole nice and wet, he spread it with his fingers. Diana’s hair framed her face in a very seductive look as Spider-Man edged deep against her asshole. There had been only one thing to him. Peter’s throbbing hard cock just pressed up against her asshole and rocked up against her.  
  
“Do it!”  
  
Diana mentally cheered when Peter took the plunge and drove his cock into her tight anus from beyond. The Amazon Princess closed her eyes with Spider-Man’s skilled hands moving all the way down onto her ass with each pumping thrust to drive her completely wild with pleasure. He pressed her down on the bed and rocked her.  
  
Each squeeze of Diana’s asshole brought Peter further and further to the breaking point. But he held on despite wanting to release in Diana’s tight rectum.  
  
“So the Amazon Princess becomes the Anal Queen.”  
  
Diana flexed her bronzed butt cheeks in front of Spider-Man’s face. He gave Diana the intense spanking the Amazon craved. Each slap down onto her ass made Peter plow all the way into her tight body. Her cheeks flexed and released Peter from her tight anal core.  
  
“Fuck me hard with that big fat cock of yours!” Diana moaned. “Plow it in my ass!”  
  
Peter held onto Diana and slammed repeatedly into her body. His balls were swinging and hitting Diana at all of the right angles when he fucked her. He had the Amazon Princess right where he wanted her and was going to make her cum all over the place.  
  
He pulled Diana up and a very eager Mera climbed between her legs and popped her tongue inside to begin to eat Diana out. She made a hell of a production sliding her tongue into Diana’s warm pussy and sucking the juices out of her. Oh, it felt so good.  
  
“Oooh, Mera!”  
  
That was quite the accomplishment for Mera, to get Diana to scream out her name. She looked up from Diana’s pussy and then dove in to suck her juices up.  
  
The moment she finished lapping up Diana’s juices, Mera rose up and looked Spider-Man in the eye when he thrust deep into Diana’s ass. She lightly cupped his balls to get the web slinger’s attention.  
  
“Such a glorious gift should be shared.”  
  
“Not going to argue,” Spider-Man grunted.  
  
Mera struck while the iron was hot and stroked the flames of passion with a hungry little kiss. She laid one on Spider-Man and made out with the lovely young man while he drove into Diana’s ass. She even grabbed the underside of the web slinger’s cock and helped him delve deeper into Diana’s super hot anal passageway.  
  
The web slinger grabbed Diana and fucked her ass as hard as possible. He spanked Diana a couple more times and could feel the cum churning up his balls. He was deep inside of the ass of a virtual goddess and a thrill that many men would die for.  
  
Mera milked his balls to ensure Peter would have a big load to give Diana. Spider-Man buried balls deep into that Amazon ass and felt her warm ring squeeze down tight against him. The only thing which mattered was cumming and cumming hard and Spider-Man grunted.  
  
“I can’t hold back.”  
  
“Then I thank you for your gift.”  
  
Spider-Man bottomed out inside of Diana’s tight ass and just let loose. He spilled blast after blast of warm, sticky cum down into Diana’s tight anus. The web slinger grabbed her and pushed down, to rock her body with the most intense push possible as he drained his balls into her body. Oh, it felt amazing to be released like this. Peter slapped her ass and rode her to a spectacular finish.  
  
He creamed her asshole and quite the load he did as well. Peter grabbed Diana’s hips and smashed into her to ride her ass to a conclusion. The web slinger pushed all the way into her body and rocked as fast as possible when draining his balls into her tight ass from behind.  
  
The Amazon Princess got her money’s worth and pumped Peter completely dry of his seed.  
  
The moment Peter pulled out of Diana’s ass, the cum rained down. Mera just licked her lips and dove in to enjoy in Spider-Man’s gift that he left into Diana. She savored it, with a lustful moan as she pulled out away with a smile and grabbed Spider-Man.  
  
If Spider-Man’s cock did not harden before, the warm mouth of Mera did make it harden as well. Mera slipped down onto him and bottomed her warm mouth down onto his throbbing hard prick as he slid between her lips. Mera pulled back and gave him one last lick of pleasure before she sighed.  
  
“It would be unfair, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Peter raised his eyebrow and Mera licked her fingers and finger-banged her asshole to get it ready. Spider-Man dove in and squeezed the ass.  
  
Now with Diana out, for now, Mera was wide open. And yes, it would be unfair for Spider-Man not to treat Mera to some of the same. He lined up her anal entrance and drove all the way into her body. Spider-Man wrapped the body of the curvy MILF queen into him while driving deep into Mera with multiple thrusts.  
  
“Very unfair,” Spider-Man said. “Well no one could say I’m not a fair man.”  
  
“Oooh, they can’t!” Mera mewled.  
  
Sometimes, it was good to be Spider-Man. He thought about this, knowing that he was very likely to run into a new Sinister Six when he left here, but was willing to milk this encounter with Mera and Diana for as long as possible.  
  
 **End.**


End file.
